Forum:Avatar 2
Also hier geht es um die Fortsetzung von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora. Also nach meiner Recherchen könnte die Fortsetzung um das Erkunden von Nachbermonde von Pandora und um das Sonnensytem handeln. Zitat: "In einem anderen Interview hat Cameron bereits angedeutet, dass er in weiteren Filmen eventuell das Sonnensystem von Pandora erkunden und Nachbarmonde besuchen möchte." Die Quellen hier. Ich hoffe es handelt sich weiterhin um Pandora! Gerne würde ich eure Meinungen hören! Mr Angel 19:31, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, wenn die anderen Monde ähnlich wie Pandora sind wäre das doch auch ganz schick. Aber ich glaube das eher nicht, denn Jake sitzt ja jetzt eigentlich auf Pandora fest, und ohne irgendeine Art von Space-Shuttle können auch die Na'vi ihren Planeten nicht verlassen. Deshalb vermute ich eher das es weiterhin auf Pandora bleibt. Außerdem wird bestimmt Quaritch wiederkommen :) --Mr.Toast 19:46, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich würde mir die Fortsetzung mit mehr Action aber vor allem wieder in Pandora wünschen. Die Menschen kommen wieder machen bumbum, Jake Sully führ die Navi zur Krieg und dann gibt es riesenbumbum :D Mr Angel 20:02, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich denke, dass die Fortsetzung wieder auf Pandora spielen wird, denn Mr.Toast hat Recht damit, dass Jake Pandora nicht verlassen kann. Allerdings glaube ich eher, dass Trudy Chacon wieder auftaucht, da man sie - im Gegensatz zu Miles Quaritch - nicht hat sterben sehen.Unsainted 21:25, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Natürlich hoffe ich auch, dass es nur bei Pandora bleibt aber der Rigesseur sagte so könnte es sein und ich habe auch gehört, dass es bei James Cameron typisch sei dass die Fortsetzungen von den ersten Teil abweichen, naja noch ist garnichts klar also freue ich mich noch über den 2. Teil :D Mr Angel 21:34, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass es schon 2011 rauskommen könnte! Was meint ihr wann wird es die Fortsetzug rauskommen? Mr Angel 15:38, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :James Vameron hat zwar bestätigt, dass das Drehen des zweiten Teils nicht lange dauern würde, weil die Grundstruktur (Schauspieler, Ausrüstung, Handlung) schon existiert, aber ich meine das nächstes Jahr etwas zu optimistisch wäre.Unsainted 20:32, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja ich bin ein optimistischer Mensch was soll ich sagen =D Zerstöre nicht meine Träume :P Mr Angel 20:37, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich versuchs ohne meinen Rationalismus über Bord zu werfen^^Unsainted 21:50, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, wir sollten zunächst die Avatar-Grundidee nicht vergessen - vielleicht taucht auch Quaritch wieder auf, eine so starke Figur gibt kein Regisseur gern auf (und wie wir wissen, hat der AMP ein Überlebenssystem). Für Trudy hoffe ich selbstverständlich ebenfalls das Beste! Zum Schauplatz: Da ist alles offen. Cameron hat zwar eine komplette Welt vorgestellt, aber vielleicht gleichzeitig eine zweite entwickelt. Meiner Meinung nach hat er schon bei der Konzeption von I daran gedacht hat, uns mit II zu überraschen. Vielleicht sind die Hinweise auf die anderen Monde nur Nebelkerzen - vielleicht denkt er auch an eine Geschichte, die sich der Erde mehr nähert. Wenn ich die RDA wäre, würde ich einen zweiten Versuch starten und würde es machen, wie es so oft gemacht wurde - militärischer Druck, Vernichtung des Lebensraumes und der Nahrungsgrundlagen, schleichende Korrumpierung und Spaltung der Gemeinschaft der Angegriffenen. Was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 22:03, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Allerdings hoffe ich sehr, dass die Toten tot bleiben. Aber nach Stephen Langs Andeutung steht zu Befürchten, dass Quaritch tatsächlich in irgendeiner Form wieder aufsteht. Dass Trudy überlebt hat, ist wohl ziemlich ausgeschlossen. Was ich mir noch vorstellen kann ist, das Jake durch den Baum der Stimmen nochmal Kontakt mit Grace aufnehmen kann. Faern. 22:14, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist ein entscheidender Punkt - wollte Cameron Quaritch von vornherein weiter existieren lassen oder sucht er erst jetzt - nach dem Erfolg der Figur - nach einem Weg, ihn weiter zu nutzen. Ich hab da schon Vermutungen ... Vielleicht sollten wir eine Art Gewinnspiel entwerfen - wer kommt dem Plot von Teil 2 und 3 am nächsten? Die Idee sollte - wenn überhaupt - aber auf unserer Seite umgesetzt werden - nicht, dass die englischsprachige morgen mit derselben Idee kommt! Dr Sam Clemens 22:27, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Quaritch tot ist, denn die Haube vom AMPSuit wurde von ake mit dem Messer vom GAU 90 und von Neytiris Pfeilen zerstört, die in Quaritchs Brust gelandet sind und wahrscheinlich mit Nervengift behandelt worden sind. Ich fänds zwar besser, wenn der Oberbösewicht noch am Leben wäre, aber es würde Quaritchs kompleten Charakter widersprochen, hätte der sich zurückgezogen.Unsainted 06:22, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke, dass Quaritch überlebt, Stephen Lang hat ja schon in seinem Interview betont, dass er wieder aus seiner DNA sozusagen neu ,,produziert wird". Trudy hat man ja nicht sterben sehen , man hat nur die Explosion des Hubschraubers gesehen und deshalb denke ich, dass sie ganz plötzlich unerwartet auftaucht, so dass man gar nicht damit rechnet und was Pandora angeht, glaub ich, dass James Cameron nicht den Planet verlassen wird, denn wie sollte er den auf einen anderen Planeten gelangen, mit einem Banshee kann er das ja nicht machen, nja aber auf jeden Fall freu ich mich schon riesig auf den 2. Teil, der wird bestimmt auch ziemlich erfolgreich!!!( cst56 16:32/ 17.Januar 2010 ) Also ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand wieder aufersteht und zur teorie von mr toast, dass man den mond nicht verlassen kann naja das höllentor steht noch und Max Patel hat kein Avatar und dürfte glaube ich auch noch bleiben ich denke die haben da noch mindestnes ein shuttle übrig. Aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass man auf Pandora bliebt eben nur mit mehr action! denn es wäre wirklich SEHR unlogisch und mathematisch gering, dass auf der gleichen sonnensytem auf einem anderen Mond, des gleichen Planeten es Leben gibt und dass auch noch mit einer zumindestnes etwas gleichen Luft wie auf Erde bzw. Pandora! Mr Angel 16:11, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Im Script steht allerdings, dass zur Zeit der Schlacht um den Baum der Seelen zwei Shuttles auf Pandora waren, wovon eins zerstört worden ist, während das andere nach Hell's Gate geflüchtet ist. Dieses eine ist wahrscheinlich das Shuttle mit dem die Reste der RDA von Pandora verbannt wurden. Außerdem bezweifle ich stark, dass die RDA für die - aus ihrer Sicht - Veräter Shuttles bereitstellt um sie nach Hause zu bringen. Unsainted 17:04, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es auf Pandora mit Toruk Makto (JAKE) und Neytiri und der RDA weitergeht! Mr Angel 17:16, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das hoffe ich auch, hoffentlich lässt sich James Cameron eine gute Story einfallen. Ich denke das die Fortsetzung genauso gut wird wie bei der Herr der Ringe und bei Fluch der Karibik, aber sicherlich wird der Film nicht so schlecht wie die Fortsetzungen bei Harry Potter, diese waren nämlich echt schlecht, das war der 1. Teil am Besten, nja James Cameron ist der beste Regisseur der Welt :-) , daher kann ja die Fortsetzung nur gut werden. :::Ich hoffe eher weniger, dass Toruk Makto wieder vorkommt, denn das würde dann zu einer ähnlichen Handlung wie bei Avatar 1 führen. Unsainted 06:19, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die RDA kennt die Einordnung Verrat/Treue nicht - für Profitgeier zählt nur das Ergebnis. Für den zweiten Teil ergibt sich das Problem aller Dreiteiler - s. Herr der Ringe -, dass keine endgültige Entscheidung fallen darf, aber trotzdem so viel passieren muss, dass die Leute den 2. Teil trotzdem mögen und dann auch den 3. Teil sehen wollen. Welche Situation könnte denn der Ausgangspunkt für den zweiten Teil sein? Meiner Meinung nach werden die Menschen versuchen, noch einmal Fuß auf Pandora zu fassen und diesmal vielleicht geschickter sein (im Wilden Westen haben sie's ja auch nicht dumm angestellt). An eine Verlagerung auf andere Monde glaube ich nicht so recht, eher daran, dass ein Teil der Geschichte auf der Erde spielt. Quaritch kommt zurück, Trudy (hoffentlich) auch. Dr Sam Clemens 21:58, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Also ich habe in einem Cameron Interview gehört, dass im zweiten Teil mehr auf die Kultur der Na'vi eingegangen werden soll; James sich aber auch vorstellt das sich der Inhalt thematisch um einen anderen Mond drehen könnte. Nun ja, wenn wir die Tatsache betrachten dass Sam Worthington für die Option einer Trilogie unterschrieben hat, muss in allen Fortsetzungen Jake Sully wohl oder über vorkommen, was zumindest den Einstieg der Fortsetzung auf Pandora bedeutet. Zum Thema Quaritch: Ich persönlich denke Quaritch ist erledigt ;D Ich denke nicht dass die Handlung so simpel sein wird, dass die Menschen einfach wieder kommen. Das wäre ja im prinzip genau das Gleiche?! Incubali 23:06, 22 Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nicht zwangsläufig - denk an Alien! Kommt darauf an, wie das gestaltet wird. Die Geschichte mit den anderen Monden halte ich für ein Ablenkungsmanöver (sicher bin ich mir selbstverständlich nicht). Ich glaube kaum, dass man sich jetzt von Pandora entfernen wird - die Entwürfe haben zu viel Arbeit gemacht. Sully, Neytiri und die "üblichen Verdächtigen" werden sicher in dem oder den kommenden Film(en) wieder die Hauptrollen spielen. Dr Sam Clemens 22:11, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich finde, dass man Avatar schlecht mit Herr der Ringe vergleichen kann, denn da war der Oberbösewicht ja Sauron, aber die RDA kann man ja schlecht von Pandora aus vernichten. Allerdings habe ich noch eine Vermutung was passieren könnte: Es könnte doch sein, dass die RDA in irgendeinem total abgelegenen Teil von Pandora einen neuen Stützpunkt aufbaut, von dem die Na'vi noch nichts bemerkt haben, weil sich die RDA diesmal (anfangs) etwas zurückhält. Doch die umherziehenden Omaticaya, die auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat sind stolpern praktisch über diesen Stützpunkt. Eventuell wird das Unobtanium dieses Mal unterirdisch gefördert, was auch dafür sprechen würde, dass der Stützpunkt den Na'vi entgangen ist. Unsainted 22:21, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ich denk da gibt es ne sehr breite Handlungsmöglichkeit ;D Dein Vorschlag wäre aber logisch gesehen möglich, da durch die RDA bisher ja auch nur der Omaticaya-Clan "aktiv" bedroht war. Incubali 22:25, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Also ich komme grade direkt aus m Kino (Fünftes!!! Mal) - ich hab diesmal speziell auf die Szene geachtet als Trudy's Scorpion abgeschossen wird - un bin mir jetzt echt unsicher ... sie sitzt zwar im Cockpit als die Rakete des Dragon's einschlägt, aber den Scorpion zerfetzt es jetzt auch nich dermaßen. Also sie könnte schon überlebt haben :) Wollen wirs mal hoffen... Incubali 18:29, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Habe den Film im Dezember 2009 2 mal 3 D gesehen und 2 mal 2 D gesehen (Riesenleinwand) in London. Letzte Woche war ich jedem Tag im Kino und habe an diesen 5 Tage Avatar 5 mal gesehen (einmal im Doppelpack). Also ich denke der Film orientiert sich von Anfang an an dem Star Wars 6 Teile und an dem Star Trek Film 2009. Wie es aussieht schafft der Kinofilm diese oder naechste Woche die 2 Milliarden Dollar Grenze (zu beachten ist dabei in den USA 550 Millionen Dollar und in Frankreich 115 Millionen Dollar). Ihr muesst den Film vom Anfang an denken und vom Ende. Sprich die RDA (was heisst das eigentlich? Dieses RDA steht ueberall z.B. Jack's 5 Videoblock 13.5.2154 (1) 30.5.2154 (12) 29.6.2154 (42) 18. 8.2154 (87) letzter Videoblock undatiert. Da steht immer unter dem RDA unleserlich die Ausfuehrliche Bezeichnung. Stimmt das mit Resources Development Administration. Woher stammt das in der Deutschen Wikipedia?) kommt am Anfang wie beim Beginn der Star Wars Triologie auf den Planeten Pandora/Pandoran und nach dem die RDA im Ersten Teil drastisch geschlagen wurde von Eywa endet der Teil 1 mit dem Rueckzug der Rohstoffmenschen RDA von Pandora auf das Raumschiff im Pandora Erdorbit. Laut den englischen Worten ist das Raumschiff von der Erde im Jahr 2049 (5 Jahre ? Monate ? Tage ) aufgebrochen und im Jahr 2154 auf Pandora gelandet. Das bedeutet also, wenn nicht schon ein weiteres Rohstoffraumschiff (Transport von Aevataenium 20 Million pro Kilo) auf dem Weg ist, vergehen mehr als 10 Jahre, bis der Teil 2 im Jahr 2165 spielen kann. Ist euch aufgefallen, das die Avatare 10 Finger und 10 Zehen haben, die Bewohner auf Pandora die "Blue Monkys" nur 8 Finger und 8 Zehen haben? Ich tippe mal darauf das Ranger Rick Wick tot ist, nach den 2 Pfeilen direkt ins Herz ob die Frau im Hubschrauber den Feuerball ueberleben konnte ist zumindest zweifelhaft. Was wird eigentlich so alles geredet auf deutsch in diesem Film, ich habe den Film nur in Englisch gehoert. 82.109.84.114 16:44, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Dafür, dass du den Film 9 mal gesehen haben willst, hast du aber, was die Namen abgeht, sehr schlecht aufgepasst. Zur RDA und den Avataren gibts entsprechende Artikel, die die Infos enthalten. Im deutschen Film wird das gleiche gesagt, wie im englischen, nur eben auf deutsch... Faern. 17:02, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Na'vi haben einfach an jeder Hand nur 4 Finger. Die Avatare haben 5 Finger (wie die Menschen) da sie zum Teil aus menschlicher DNA und zum Teil aus DNA der Na'vi gezüchtet bzw. geklont wurden. Den Film mit einer Star Wars Doppel-Trilogie zu vergleichen sehe ich jetzt nicht so ... Was meinst du mit "Ihr muesst den Film vom Anfang an denken und vom Ende"? Und deine Äußerungen bezüglich der RDA versteh ich auch nicht ganz?! Vergleichst du jetzt die RDA mit der Föderation und die Na'vi mit Jedi's oder wie? Wir wissen sonst noch gar nichts über die weiteren Absichten der RDA. Weder ob es eine RDA-Raumstation (zum Beispiel) in näherer Umlaufbahn von Pandora gibt, oder ob die RDA bereits auf anderen Monden von Polyphemus versucht Unobtanium abzubauen?! Das muss also nicht heißen dass Teil 2 gezwungenermaßen erst 10 Jahre später einsetzen muss ... Incubali 17:42, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Also ich persönlich denke nicht, dass der 2. Teil 10 Jahre später spielt. Eher bin ich der Meinung dass 2 oder 3 jahre vergehen bis die navi wieder kontakt zu den menschen finden. Da Sam und Zoe schon für eine Trilogie unterschrieben haben, denke ich dass auch Stephen Lang und Michelle Rodriguez wieder dabei sind. Hoffentlich bekommt man auch Außblicke in die weitere entfernte Naviwelt, wie schon bei Teil 1 wo die ganzen Klans zusammengerufen wurden, denn im Computer bzw Playstationspiel sieht man Orte, die es im Film nicht zu sehen gibt, dass fand ich ziemlich toll, weil ich dachte man würde die Standardorte in das Spiel nehmen. Ich würde sagen, dass der 2. Teil mindestens genauso erflolgreich wird wie der erste, denn jetzt ist Avatar der erfolgreichste Film der Welt!!! ( cst56 19:41 jan.28.2010) Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher, vor allem wird der erste Ansturm enorm groß sein, denn erstmal werden die ganzen Kritker und alle Fans zu den Kinos stürmen, und dann noch die ganzen Zauderer, die aber eigentlich Avatar gut finden. Unsainted 18:58, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Der JC hat doch schon gesagt, dass der 2. Teil sich hauptsächlich um die weitere Geschichte um Ney'tiri und Jake Sully drehen wird, auch hat er schon gesagt, dass der Film chronologisch direkt an den 1. Teil anknüpft. Und ich weiß nich was du gesehen hast 82.109.84.114, aber Unobtanium heißt auch auf englisch Unobtanium und nich Aevataenium(oder is das auch ne Anspielung auf irgendwas??). BTW hab letztens The Core - Der innere Kern gesehen, da kam auch ein synthetisches Metall vor, dass "Unobtanium" heißt, wer hat jetz von wem geklaut?? Canack : Unobtainium ist ein Begriff aus der Forschung, der ein begehrenswertes Material mit Eigenschaften beschreibt, das nicht existiert. Warum das erste i beim im Film verwendeten Begriff fehlt, weiß wohl nur Cameron. Faern. 20:52, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Unobtanium ist sozusagen ein umgangsprachlicher Wortgebrauch in Hollywood und bezeichnet eben solche Rohstoffe/Materialien/what ever ... welche eben nicht wirklich existieren und aber im Plot eines Films eine Rolle spielen. Bei den meisten Filmen wird das "Unobtanium" nur im Storyboard des Films verwendet und im finalen Drehbuch dann ersetzt. War hier halt nicht so... Incubali 22:45, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC)